fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Merricksdad/WM 2.0 Is Out
Well I ended up calling it WM 2.0 since it IS so different from previous versions. You can get it off the Downloads page as normal again. See the Known Issues page for a quickie on what to do to get it to work. Its right on the very top of the page. Can't miss it. I'm now working on updating the wiki a bit...ok a lot. There was a whole crap-ton of stuff on here for 1.5 and its hella big issues. I've been able to completely delete some of those pages. It feels good. I also just updated the Sidekick Tutorial to show you creators out there some more options to test with, including a new regex option. Hopefully that one doesn't cause me too much trouble. It certainly seemed really easy to create. Additional upgrades since my last blog post include: *Some needed fixes surrounding missing post content such as images. Thanks very much to DDM for repeatedly pointing these out, even though I assured him it was not my fault. It was, and it was worse than I imagined. So because of DDM you can now identify posts with missing images, or other missing content of any kind for that matter. *I didn't know where best to put the counter of done/failed/accepted, so I finally stuck it on the per game tabs over the collection window. Hopefully that isnt too messy. Kinda looks like facebook notices I think, even though the color is wrong. You can also hide/show these parts in the options menu. *Also added a really handy set of functions to either run all your posts through just one window, OR you can tell it how many windows to recycle (if any) so as to keep object memory waste to a minimum. I personally only run one post at a time, so I like the window queuing option. Do please try them all out and see what you like best. *Fixed the manage sidekicks panel. If you didnt know already, those are the master switches. If you turn them off, no posts for that game are identified, saving processor time (not much) and no post for that game will be collected. They may still be shown however, and posts already there will stay until the cleaning lady comes to take them away. Sidekick builders can supply an icon parameter and a desc parameter in their dock function to show something other than my plugin puzzle section and "no description". More to come in this panel. *I also made it so you can resize the collection window. My original 1.6 release used a standard height of 416px, which worked great for my widescreen low res laptop (pos). But I (slowly) realized my resolution was not what you were probably using with your big square screens. While I am leaving the width up to facebook to determine, you can now set a min-height and/or an actual height. I think if you plug in -1 in the standard height, min-height takes over. Likewise if you put -1 in the min-height box, it will default to 416px where I had it. If you put -1 in both, I think it just grows to infinity if you get tons of posts at once. Its all your preference now. Initial value is 600px which gives you a full screen on low res laptops, or probably 3/4 screen on a standard desktop. *And there is also the timeouts. It says seconds, but it might run a little longer than the time specified because its not actually using a timer. Instead its repeating itself every 1 second to reduce the use of loops. So what you are really getting is number of tries. So if you set it to 30, it will retry every second for 30 tries max, and depending on processor speed and lag, that might be 30-60 seconds actual time. Play with it. There is a timeout for both post processing and for auto-like. If the autolike times out, the post wont get liked. If the post times out, it will work just like WM used to work, turning yellow and skipping the post until next time, OR turning red if you set it to fail on timeout in the options menu. Thats about all I can remember. I put 12 oz of caffeine into this today and am now feeling the burnout coming. Known Issues is your place for making problem comments again, please, thanks. Report bugs there. I do suspect some, but with all the testing I did on this one, probably not half as many as 1.5. And thankfully since I am no longer using the feeds and profiles, all those little hidden changes FB pulls wont affect hardly anything. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts